Traditional approaches to generate electricity have focused on using fossil fuels, such as coal, oil, and natural gas. More recently, for environmental and other reasons, attention has focused on renewable energy sources. Such renewable energy sources include wind, geothermal, and solar. With respect to solar energy in particular, a solar cell is used to convert energy from the sun into electrical energy.